


[podfic] A House Becomes a Home

by hullomoon



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, David Rose is a good husband, Domestic Fluff, Episode: s07e03 Home Sweet Home, Established Relationship, Husbands, M/M, Patrick Brewer is a Good Husband, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Post-Canon, Rose Apothecary (Schitt's Creek)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:08:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29322183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hullomoon/pseuds/hullomoon
Summary: A series of six events wherein David and Patrick's cottage becomes a home.podfic of A House Becomes a Home
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 12
Kudos: 13
Collections: Schitt's Creek Season 7





	[podfic] A House Becomes a Home

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A House Becomes a Home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24387562) by [agoodpersonrose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/agoodpersonrose/pseuds/agoodpersonrose). 
  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [SCSeason7](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/SCSeason7) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> 7x03 - Home Sweet Home
> 
> This is the generic, catch-all prompt for all things related to David and Patrick's new home. Claim this prompt if you have an idea for a work that doesn't fit any of the other 7x03 prompts.
> 
> Endless thanks to agoodpersonrose for allowing me to podfic this work and to the mod for organizing this!

&;amp;amp;amp;amp;amp;lt;

**Text:** [A House Becomes a Home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24387562)

 **Author:** agoodpersonrose

 **Length:** 37:31

 **Download:** [MP3](https://ia801507.us.archive.org/30/items/home-final/Home_final.mp3)

 **File Size:** 19 MB

 **Song:**[Home](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HoRkntoHkIE) by Phillip Phillips

 **Effect:**[Doorbell](https://freesound.org/people/kwahmah_02/sounds/275072/) by kwahmah_02

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this, please don't forget to leave kudos/comments on the original work!


End file.
